1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perforated sheet construction for transferring heat to a fluid in a unique heat transfer assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various heat transfer devices have been advanced in an attempt to provide for highly efficient heat transfer which is necessary in order to minimize power requirements. Efficient heat transfer devices find a substantial field of use in solar heat collectors.
Various porous media used in heat exchange devices has been shown in the prior art. For example a porous material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,915, but this is a fibrous material blanket with a large number of fibers or strands woven into the blanket. A porous mat is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,005 which has a mat again made up of fibrous materials.
However, maximum heat transfer, with low cost, flexibility and low power requirement, particularly for solar applications, is still sought after. Even relatively small improvements in heat transfer are valuable in the field of solar heating. The devices which have been advanced have drawbacks of not being as efficient as desired, or having a high cost, or both.